The present disclosure relates to a conveyance seat, and specifically relates to a conveyance seat capable of adjusting cushion properties.
For attenuating impact due to oscillation of a conveyance upon operation thereof, a seat used for the conveyance generally includes a buffering body formed of, e.g., a linear wire attached to bridge over a seat frame. Regarding the buffering body, Japanese Patent Publication JP 2013-100107A discloses a buffering body including wires for a conveyance seat and a resin member coupling the wires. The resin member forming the buffering body has a role to restrict approaching/separation between the wires to stabilize buffering performance of the buffering body. The resin member of JP 2013-100107 includes a bent portion allowing elastic deformation, and therefore, durability of the buffering body is enhanced.